


Father's Intuition

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “But how did you know I was in trouble?”





	Father's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #571 "intuition"

“Abs, you okay?”

Gibbs crouched in front of Abby where she sat on the curb and she managed a smile.

“Yeah,” she said. “I mean, I’m still totally freaked out. But okay.”

“You’re still letting Ducky check you out,” he told her.

“I know. But how did you know I was in trouble? We’re in a dead-zone, I couldn’t call you.”

Gibbs shrugged. “Just a feeling.”

Abby’s smile turned softer. “I guess you never really lose it, huh?” she said, “Father’s intuition.”

“Guess not,” agreed Gibbs. “And you’re staying with me tonight.”

“I already sent McGee for my bag.”

“Good.”

THE END


End file.
